The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement providing impedance translation filtering. An application of the present invention is effecting high frequency (i.f. or r.f.) filtering in receivers and transmitters.
Impedance control circuits are known, for example from UK Patent Specification 2,100,949A, for use in subscriber line interface circuits in telephone systems. The cited specification discloses an idealised transmission system having first and second circuits along which signals pass. A current controlled feedback loop in the first circuit is used to control the impedance of that circuit by a single element so that the circuit with feedback initiates an idealised circuit having an impedance representing the first circuit. Thus the currentxe2x80x94controlled feedback loop sets the impedance of the circuit. This cited specification does not disclose using impedance translation for effecting high frequency filtering.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a circuit arrangement comprising a first path including a first frequency translation stage, a second path including a second frequency translation stage, an input to the first path being connected to an output of the second path, an output of the first path being connected to an input of the second path, and means for connecting a source of local oscillator signals to the first and second frequency translation stages, wherein the frequency of an input signal is translated by the local oscillator signals to a lower frequency and wherein the impedance as viewed from a higher frequency end of the circuit arrangement is determined by the impedance presented at a lower frequency end of the circuit arrangement.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a circuit arrangement comprising a first path and a second path, the first path comprising first and second series connected transconductance gain stages, the second path comprising third and fourth transconductance gain stages, each having an inverting output, an input of the third gain stage being coupled to an output of the second gain stage, the output of the fourth gain stage being coupled to an input of the first gain stage, and an output of the first gain stage being coupled to an input of the fourth gain stage, whereby an impedance presented at an output of the second gain stage determines the input impedance presented at the input of the first gain stage.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a quadrature receiver comprising input means for connection to a signal source, input signal dividing means coupled to the input means, the dividing means having first and second outputs, first and second circuit arrangements coupled to the first and second outputs, respectively, the first circuit arrangement comprising a first path and a second path, the first path comprising a first transconductance mixer having an output and a first gain stage coupled to the output of the first mixer, and the second path comprising a second transconductance gain stage having an inverting output and second transconductance mixer coupled to the output of the second gain stage, the second mixer having an inverting output coupled to an input of the first mixer, an output of the first gain stage being coupled to an input of the second gain stage, the output of the second mixer being coupled to an input of the first mixer, and the output of the first mixer being coupled to an input of the second mixer, and the second circuit arrangement comprising a first path and a second path, the first path comprising a third transconductance mixer having an output and a third gain stage coupled to the output of the third mixer, the second path comprising a fourth transconductance gain stage having an inverting output and a fourth transconductance mixer coupled to the output of the fourth gain stage, the fourth mixer having an inverting output coupled to an input of the third mixer, an output of the third gain stage being coupled to an input of the fourth gain stage, the output of the fourth mixer being coupled to an input of the third mixer, and the output of the third mixer being coupled to an input of the fourth mixer, and a local oscillator signal source having first and second quadrature related outputs, the first output being coupled to the first and second mixers and the second output being coupled to the third and fourth mixers.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a transmitter comprising first and second means for connection to respective first and second signal sources, first and second circuit arrangements coupled to the respective means for connection to the first and second signal sources, the first circuit arrangement comprising a first path and a second path, the first path comprising a first transconductance gain stage having an inverting output and a first transconductance mixer coupled to the output of the first gain stage, the first mixer having an inverting output, the second path comprising a second transconductance mixer having an output and a second gain stage coupled to the output of the second mixer, the output of the second mixer being coupled to an input of the first mixer, an output of the second gain stage being coupled to an input of the first gain stage, the output of the first mixer being coupled to an input of the second mixer and to a signal combining means, and the second circuit arrangement comprising a first path and a second path, the first path comprising a third transconductance gain stage having an inverting output and a third transconductance mixer coupled to the output of the third gain stage, the third mixer having an inverting output, the second path comprising a fourth transconductance mixer having an output and fourth transconductance gain stage coupled to the output of the fourth mixer, the output of the fourth mixer being coupled to an input of the third mixer, an output of the fourth gain stage being coupled to an input of the third gain stage, and the output of the third mixer being coupled to an input of the fourth mixer and to the signal combining means.
Combining the ability to be able to use the impedance presented at the output of a circuit arrangement to determine its input impedance with pairs of quadrature mixers performing down- and up-mixing allows a well controlled impedance variation at base band to also produce an impedance variation and thereby a filtering effect at high (i.f. or r.f.) frequencies. The effective r.f. filtering may then be used with advantage in transceiver architectures, for example to avoid external, off-chip components, or to relax performance requirements.